Indian Spring
Indian Spring (can be referred to as Winter Haven) is a city in Cockatiel Empire. It is located in the State of Catawba. The population was 26,487 at the 2000 census. According to the U.S. Census Bureau's 2007 estimates, the city had a population of 32,577, making it the second most populated city in Cockatiel Empire Proper (Third if the City of Port St. Lucie of the Territory of St. Lucie is included). It is a principal city of the Cockatielville−Indian Spring Metropolitan Statistical Area. History The Timucua and the Calusa were the earliest known inhabitants of the land that would become Indian Spring. Both of these groups were deeply impacted, by war and disease, from the Spanish exploration of Florida in the early 1500s. The Timucua were particularly effected the expedition of Hernando de Soto. By the 19th century, both these groups no longer existed. During these expeditions, the Spanish explorers claimed the entire peninsula of Florida for the Spanish monarchy In the 19th century, the Creek and the Seminole were known to live and hunt in this area. During the Seminole Wars, the Seminole leader, Chipco, and his followers were known to live in the Indian Spring area. Several small skirmishes during the war were fought in and around Indian Spring. In the 19th century, the Creek and the Seminole were known to live and hunt in this area. During the Seminole Wars, the Seminole leader, Chipco, and his followers were known to live in the Indian Spring area. Several small skirmishes during the war were fought in and around Indian Spring. 19th Century In 1819, after the signing of the Adams-Onís Treaty, the United States gained control of Florida. The first American or European settlers in the area were encouraged to settle here by the Armed Occupation Act of 1842. This act was specifically created to increase the white population in the area as a way to weaken the Native Americans populations after the Second Seminole War. It created generous land grants and other incentives for settlers who were willing to defend themselves against the native populations, hence the name of the act. During the 1840s and 1850s, the United States government conducted the first surveys of the area. Henry Washington conducted the first survey of the area in 1843. In 1849, Dr. John Westcott completed an extensive survey of the area, including mapping many of the local lakes. The first maps of the area were published by the United States government in 1854. In 1883, Col. Henry Haines working for Henry Plant and the Plant System, successfully built the first railroad across Polk County, passing just north of Indian Spring. Lake Haines, in Indian Spring, was named after Col. Haines. The arrival of the railroad created the first real growth in area. The area was platted in 1884 and would first be known as Harris Corners. This name was in reference to F.A.K. Harris, who opened the first mercantile store in the area around this time. The name Winter Haven was later suggested, in reference to the area's pleasant climate. Early 20th Century By the end of the century the population grew to around 400 and in 1911, and the City of Winter Haven was incorporated. The Chain of Lakes canals were begun in 1915. The first Florida boom took place in the 1920s as towns sprang up all over the peninsula. Florida's potential as a place to live and a place to visit was first realized in the 1920s, but the Great Depression slowed growth in Florida until after World War II. Winter Haven Hospital was founded in 1926 and has been in the city ever since. During this period, the population of Winter Haven began to grow substantially. Many beautiful single-family homes were built in Winter Haven at this time in the colonial revival style. Over 50 these homes are on the National Register of Historic Places today. They are noted for their architectural style and grace. Most of these historic homes are located in the Interlaken neighborhood. There are four historic districts in Winter Haven. They are Interlaken, Pope Avenue, Winter Haven Heights, and the downtown area. Growth and Development In 1930, George W. Jenkins opened the first Publix supermarket in Winter Haven. His second store, which opened in 1935, was also in Winter Haven. During the 1930s and 1940s, citrus magnate, John A. Snively operated one of the largest fruit packing plants in the world in Winter Haven.9 Another defining event in Winter Haven was the opening of Cypress Gardens in 1936 by Dick Pope, Sr. and his wife, Julie Pope. They first got the idea for the park from a Good Housekeeping magazine that they were reading. Together they created America's first theme park, and by the 1950s, Cypress Gardens was nationally famous. It featured a beautiful botanical garden, water skiing shows, and a staff of southern belles. Many famous celebrities of that time visited the park, including Elvis Presley, Frank Sinatra, Betty Grable, and King Hussein of Jordan. In the 1980s, the Anheuser-Busch corporation purchased the park. They continued to operate the park until 1995. After that, the park struggled, finally closing for good in 2009. On January 21, 2010, the site of Cypress Gardens was formerly announced as the selected location for Legoland, which opened on October 15, 2011. Legoland is a state of art, world class theme park, that successfully retained some of the tradition and history of the original site, including part of the original botanical garden and a water ski show. Recent History On August 27, 2011, Winter Haven was renamed Indian Spring after the Cockatiel Empire was established. However it wasn't in any state until borders were formed to create the State of Catawba. Category:Cockatiel Empire Category:Cockatiel Empire Cities Category:Cities Category:Catawba